30 Kisses
by windborne
Summary: 30 kisses for Mayura and Loki, in completely different settings. 30 unrelated oneshots. 30 chances for Mayura and Loki to defy fate... All kinds of genres. Mostly fluff.
1. Mystical

30 Kisses

_Hatenai sora wo koete **(Pierce through the endless sky)**_

_Tabi wa shiteiru kizutsuite mo** (Continue your journey even if you're injured)**_

_Bokutachi wa kitto tadoritsukeru kara** (We'll definitely keep carrying on)**_

_Inori tsuzuketai** (And I'm going to keep on praying)**_

_BELIEVE IN HEAVEN **(Believe in heaven)**_

Believe in Heaven, by Shinichirou Miki, 1st OP of Matantei Loki Ragnarok

First Kiss: Mystical

Theme: Fortune telling

Their kisses were sometimes sweet, sometimes tender, sometimes passionate, and sometimes something all together different.

They couldn't be more different from one another.

Mayura was the cerise-haired fortune teller who read detective stories as a hobby, and loved to chatter. She was the one who was generally regarded as ditzy, although she possessed a heart of gold.

Loki was the more quiet, calm, and overall more dependable businessman who was highly successful in his chosen ventures, and had a rather mysterious background. His current bookshop chain of stores was doing so well, the money was literally pouring in.

And yet they complimented each other so well.

When they met, sparks flew…

----------

"Yes, next please!" Mayura called out as her customer left the room, well satisfied. A tall, blonde-haired man came in hesitantly, dressed in a crimson English-styled coat. Long black pants and a crisp white shirt completed his outfit. He was gorgeous, and Mayura blinked a few times. Such men didn't usually seek her out.

Emerald eyes met startled red, and a sense of déjà vu shocked them both.

After a short pause, Mayura rose to her feet and curtsied slightly.

"Good evening, sir! What can I do for you today?" she smiled cheerfully. Taken aback a little, the man returned the grin.

"The name's Loki. Jashin Loki. I've come to ask you to employ your talents to look into my future," he drawled.

"Please take a seat while I do my stuff," Mayura gestured for him to make himself comfortable on the chair in front of her desk.

"Tell me, Mr. Loki, would you prefer me to gaze into the crystal orb or cast the bones for you?"

"If it's all the same to you, please use the bones."

"I will begin. Take this, and spill its contents onto the table in a pile, if you please."

Loki did as Mayura requested, and the fortune teller bent over the shapes made by the ivory white objects as she murmured to herself.

----------

"You have an interesting life ahead, Mr. Loki," Mayura sat back and regarded her latest customer.

"How so?" he arched an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Firstly, the small bones forming a right angle mean long life, or immortality."

Loki found himself transfixed, unable to stop staring at the slender girl who seemed to know his secrets.

"And then, these three bones, one long and two short, parallel to each other, equal supernatural beginnings. I should be more afraid and throw you out since the bones say you aren't human, but I won't."

Loki's eyes widened in shock. Found out in less than ten minutes. Who on earth _was_ this girl, that she had the power and true calling to the art of fortune telling?

"And this jagged line formed by these five indicates trouble ahead of you."

"Two bones crossing each other show danger and upheaval in your life."

"The bones falling over each other reveal that an important choice will have to be made soon, one which will determine the course of your life."

"The longest bone touching the tip of the curved one indicates that you will try to stop someone, or several someones, from chasing you."

Loki blinked. How did Mayura know that both the deranged Freya and the dangerously obsessive Skuld were stalking him?

"These bones forming a Z sign mean that you'll decide on a counterpart and make your move."

"This one means that you should treasure your friends lest they abandon you. This is something I have never seen before. Someone up there is watching out for you, Mr. Loki. You should heed this warning. Don't be too trusting."

"These four bones in this shape reveal that someone will betray you. Someone who is dear to you will attempt to remove you. Stay on your toes."

"Lastly, these five bones indicate happiness. Although you'll go through hardships, you won't mind, because there will be someone with you."

Mayura sat back and gazed at Loki, eyes unreadable. He was still trying to comprehend how she could know so much about him when she had seemed to be a faker.

"I have completed my reading." She finished.

"Ah… thank you." He said blankly, forehead wrinkled in thought.

He was so shocked that he did not notice her standing up and moving towards him.

However, he **did** notice when her lips touched his forehead in a soft kiss, rendering him immobile for a moment.

"Gods all bless, Jashin Loki. May all go well with you," she said, stepping back. Loki rose and inclined his head to her.

"Thank you for your advice. I will think on it," he told her, before leaving the room. His right hand went to his forehead involuntarily, touching the place her lips had rested…

Mayura dropped into her chair and massaged her temples gingerly. _'Not human…'_

----------

A week later, a bouquet of roses and a beautifully engraved card was dropped off at Mayura's workplace. The message was simple and short. A beautiful smile bloomed on Mayura's face as she read it. She had been right again, as usual.

_Dear Mayura,_

_Would you please go out with me?_

_Jashin Loki._

_----------_

A/N: The first of thirty one-shots done.

This will be a series of completely unrelated stories, each one revolving around a kiss. The pairings is MayuLoki, of course! I got this idea of having a series of thirty one-shots from **tuatha faerie**, who writes an Inuyasha series named 'This Kiss'. It is a SessKagura pairing, and it's very good. I give credit to her for this idea.

This will be updated sporadically, when I get the urge and inspiration to write. For example, this was written in less than half an hour. About twenty minutes, actually. /grins/

Please review for me, yeah? (Note: I already more or less know what I'm going to write in the next one-shot. If I get more reviews, I'll post it up sooner.)


	2. Enlightenment

30 Kisses

_Ah dore kurai fukai yami hikari ni kaetara **(Ah, how much, if the deep darkness of the world turned to light)**_

_Sekai no iro ga kawaru? (ah itsuka kitto)**(Would the color of the world change?)(Ah, surely someday)**_

_Ah dore kurai fukai nazo ikutsu mo toitara** (Ah, how much, if we solve so many deep riddles)**_

_Rakuen no doa wa hiraku? (hiraku) **(Will the door to paradise open?)(open)**_

_Bokura no tabi wo START hajimeyou **(START our journey, let's begin)**_

**Rakuen no Tobira (Door to Paradise) by Yamoto, Ending Theme of Matantei Loki Ragnarok**

Second Kiss: Enlightenment

Theme: Mobile phone cameras

"Loki-kun!" Mayura called as she ran up the stairs, feet thumping a regular rhythm as she made her way to Loki's study room door as she did everyday. She was much earlier than usual, as she had felt so excited that she had decided to skip her club activities and come straight to Loki-kun's house. Yamino, who was sweeping the backyard, had cheerfully greeted and directed her to the room as usual. Fenrir was with his younger brother, lecturing Yamino on the importance of a long-dead squirrel.

"Loki-kun – oh." Mayura barged right in, and halted in her tracks when she saw Loki limp in his chair. He was asleep! The child form of Loki had a hard time with human life, and he was starting to get tired in the afternoons. He sometimes fell asleep without meaning to, but this was the first time Mayura had seen him do so. He was usually so calm, so adult-like, that it was hard for her to believe that he was just a child.

Mayura smiled. Perhaps it would be better this way – Loki did seem to have such a problem with modern day devices, even ones as common as cars.

She retrieved her brand new handphone from her pocket, flipping the top up with a soft click. She let her fingers drag across the keypad, and within moments, she had gone into the 'camera' mode. Holding up the phone, she knelt beside Loki so that they were the same height, and made a V sign. With the press of a small button, the picture was taken, and Mayura studied it. It was fine in terms of clearness, but it lacked a certain something… as though it was too bland, as though it didn't portray their friendship properly.

Mayura bit her lip. Perhaps she could do that… but wouldn't it be a little… forward? She wasn't a loose woman, and she had been brought up to be a good girl.

Making up her mind, Mayura began.

She put her arm around Loki's shoulders, and took another photo. This one was also discarded, deemed as too stiff and unreal.

Was she being too picky about the pictures? Were they so unsatisfactory because Loki was not awake, and not making any expression at all?

Mayura sighed. Perhaps it would be better… if she did… that.

She kissed him, and pressed the button. But before she could withdraw, a small hand grabbed her chin, and an arm went around her neck. Mayura's eyes widened as Loki began to respond. Letting a small 'eep' escape, she jerked away quickly.

Disturbed by the movement, Loki began to stir from the depths of sleep. Mayura watched as he began to wake up.

_Don't tell me… he was… ASLEEP!_

It seemed that he had been.

_If he could kiss back in his sleep… how many times has he done that, anyway!_

As Loki yawned, he caught sight of the cerise-haired girl standing like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh, hi, Mayura. What are you doing?" And then, he saw the photo on the screen of her handphone and frowned.

"Wait a minute… what's that?" he grabbed at her phone, and snatched it away from her in an instant. His eyebrows arched as he took in the sight. Mayura began to fiddle with her fingers, weaving them together tightly. "I… that is… uhh…" Mayura didn't know what to say.

Loki flipped the handphone shut and beckoned to her. "Bend down," he said. Brow wrinkling in confusion, Mayura complied.

His lips brushed hers, lightly at first, then harder as the seconds ticked by. Drawn in by the pure bliss, Mayura felt her knees weakening, and her lungs cried out for oxygen. Loki drew away, smirking.

"Now that, Mayura, is what I call a kiss. Can you print another copy of that picture for me?"

----------

A/N: Now that, is what I call short. 619 words to be exact. Wow… just wow. I think this is the shortest I've ever written. Oh wait… maybe not after all. Well, it IS the shortest I've ever written for a non-oneshot (Sort of) fanfiction. Hmm… /taps finger on chin/ on second thought, never mind.

This was actually completed on the same night as 'First Kiss' but was posted later, obviously. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this...

**Galadriel Caskett**, who is from the same country as me, says that she's gotten a plot bunny from the first one. It's not up now, but I think I'll tell when it is.


	3. Soba ni Iru Kara

Third Kiss: Loneliness

Genre: Tragedy/Angst

Theme: Pregnancy and miscarriage

_Kimi ga namida no toki ni wa **(In the time when you are shedding tears)**_

_Boku ga soba ni iru kara **(I'll be by your side)**_

_Hanare banare no yoru datte, yeah **(Even during the nights we're apart, yeah)**_

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara **(I'll be by your side.)**_

Soba ni iru Kara (By Your Side), sung by AMADORI

----------

She had miscarried yet again, and it was the third time in a row. Her husband had been summoned when the midwives feared that she and the baby were walking the line between life and death, and he had arrived soon.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly after banishing everyone from the room, which smelt of sweat, blood, and death. The corpse of the half-formed baby had already been taken away, and she could only stare at the ceiling. At his words, she turned away from him, futilely wishing that, just this once, he would show that he cared about her.

"I'll be back in three days time," he said. She only nodded lifelessly, hopes crushed again. All he wanted was a suitable heir, who could inherit his gigantic business empire. He left the room after bestowing a kiss on her forehead, although she felt absolutely nothing except the cold which seemed to surround her habitually. She barely saw him, and the last time she had met him was when he had impregnated her. She knew that he would want to try again when he next came, as a woman was most fertile after miscarrying a baby. She knew that one night spent with him would be more than enough, judging from the number of babies abandoned on their doorstep, supposedly his children. After taking in the first three, she had snapped, and refused to allow any more into the house. Fenrir, Hel and Jormungand usually avoided her, unless necessary. She barely knew her own husband.

Her cerise hair enfolded her in a curtain of silk cascading like a waterfall, and her pinkish red eyes were tired and sad, containing none of the cheerfulness and joy she had possessed when she had first married into the Jashin family. She had had enough already. This wasn't her, wasn't how she meant to be.

And she knew that it was time to let go of everything.

----------

The tall, dark blond-haired man opened the door, only to find his wife sitting on the rail of the balcony, facing him.

"Don't do anything foolish… we can always try for another baby, you know…" he coaxed, advancing towards her slowly with hands outstretched in a placating manner. "It has nothing to do with the baby and everything to do with you," she replied tiredly. She just wanted to rest.

"What do you mean?" he stopped short, frowning in puzzlement.

She smiled a beatific smile, and then tipped over backwards, falling off the balcony in a graceful arc.

"Goodbye, Loki," her last words reached his ears faintly as he crossed the room in a few quick bounds and attempted to grab her wrists. It was no use, as she had already fallen too far.

"Mayura!" he screamed, hoping that she would somehow survive.

For her, time seemed to slow down. She had been so happy when Loki had proposed to her with a beautiful solitaire diamond ring, in a romantic restaurant filled with candles, with a pianist playing his instrument softly, enhancing the enticing atmosphere of the place. She had smiled so radiantly in their wedding photographs. He had looked so handsome in that black and white tuxedo she had chosen for him, and she had looked equally beautiful in that antique white lace and satin, floor-length dress he had picked for her. She had used to thrill to his touch. Everyone complimented them on how well they complemented each other, on how good they looked together. He hadn't been a fantastically successful businessman then, and he had had time to spend with her, time that he spent on work nowadays. She had been neglected, and she was tired of it. Nevertheless, even though she saw him only about once a year, she still loved him whole-heartedly – enough to let go of him.

And so even as she fell endlessly towards the unforgiving packed soil, she smiled to him as she saw him reach his hands out as though to catch her by the hands, and hoped that he saw her last smile to him.

Loki heard a loud thud from where he stood paralyzed on the balcony she had fallen from, and the splintering of bones. Blood pooled around his wife's delicate form, as the smile remained fixed on her face.

----------

It was said that there was no body to bury. The servants whispered that their lady had decided to give up her life because the master had neglected her so. They gossiped that Lady Mayura had somehow arranged for her body to be taken away before committing suicide.

Loki alone knew the truth. It was his fault, and the blame fell squarely upon his shoulders. As he stared out of the window in his study, the tears refused to fall. He had caused the death of his best friend, no matter how indirectly, and now he had forced his wife to choose suicide as a way to get away from him. It was his fault, and his alone. He could only pray to the gods that Mayura was safe wherever she was, and hope that she was in a better place, where she could be happy and enjoy being herself again.

He also prayed that he could someday see her again, see her smile, laugh, cry, dream, hope, and feel her love.

But it was already too late to regret now, because she was already gone, and he would never see her in this lifetime again.

He only wished that he could say he was sorry…

As he stared out at the sky, he could have sworn he saw an impression of rhythmically beating white wings, and the smile of a lovely roseate-haired maiden.

----------

A/N: I tried to make it a little longer. Do you like it? It's quite sad, huh…

A big fat thank you to all who reviewed last chapter.


	4. Sweetness

30 Kisses

_Mihatenu sora wo futari de tobouyo **(Let's fly together in this limitless sky)**_

_Te wo hanasanai de "Fly!"** (Fly without letting go of my hand)**_

_Samayoi nagara motomeru yume **(Wandering while seeking out our dream)**_

_Asayake no matsu oka de kimi wo **(On the hill, as we wait for the morning glow)**_

_Atsuku dakishimete… **(I'll embrace you passionately…)**_

_-Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line, by Kuribayashi Minami_

4th Kiss: Sweetness

(Theme: Weather)

It was a clear, sunny afternoon, when Mayura burst into Loki's sitting room without knocking first.

A tall, auburn-haired man standing at the window turned to face her, emerald eyes wide in surprise.

"Who-" Mayura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Loki." Was all he said.

"Loki…"

----------

It was a rainy day, when Mayura confessed her love.

"I love you," she said as they stood together, gazing out at the gloomy landscape as the raindrops drew patterns on the cool windowglass.

He smiled.

"I love you too."

They kissed.

----------

It was snowing on the day they married.

They exchanged vows in the shrine she had lived in all her life, she looking ethereal in a pristine lace wedding dress, he looking handsome in a white tuxedo.

"I love you," she said to him again. He smiled back at her angelically.

"I love you too." He reassured her.

---------

It was on an overcast day, that he buried her forever.

Tears dripped down his face as he mourned the loss of his beloved. She was not one of his fated, and thus had borne him no children, no legacy.

The salty liquid dripped onto the soil, as he knelt in front of her gravestone, hands clasped in prayer.

Old age had taken her away from him, stolen her smile and laughing eyes forever. He told her that she would always be beautiful to him, even as she got older and older, face wrinkling more day by day. She would laugh at him, and tell him that he was out of his mind. But happiness shone in her eyes, contentment and peace.

"I love you. Come back to me…"

----------

'_Loki… I'll be by your side again soon, so… wait for me.'_

----------

A/N: Can this be considered as more cheerful than the last? I mean, this started off as a parody, then sidetracked into this. I don't even know how that happened. /makes face/

Review for me, please?

(Note: I'll be changing my username to windborne.)


	5. Mirror Shards

30 Kisses

A LokiMayura fanfiction

5th Kiss: Broken

Theme: Mirror Shards

Genre: Tragedy

---

It's been days since she died in a meaningless car accident, and he wasn't there to save her because of his irrational fear.

Loki's green eyes are perpetually reddened, but whether in anger or despair, Yamino cannot possibly know. It has turned into a ritual now – in the morning, Yamino will make breakfast which Loki will refuse to eat, and then they'll visit the graveyard and place fresh flowers at Mayura's tombstone, before returning home. Loki sits in his study and awaits the next day, when he will see his love again.

Yamino doesn't, cannot, know what is going on in Loki's head anymore, and he doesn't really want to, for fear that he will be sucked into the swirling vortex of darkness, that insanity will dig its claws into him and drag him down.

But when he finds Loki kneeling on the floor, breathing hard, blood splattered on his clothes and shattered glass surrounding him, he knows that it has to stop.

The problem is that he doesn't know how.

---

Loki doesn't, cannot, cry anymore. His throat is raw and his eyes are dry, his world is cracking and falling apart right in front of him, and he can't stop it. The mirror glittering on the opposite wall irritates him; it reflects light right back into his eyes and nothing is going right and he doesn't know how to step back and let it all go.

His anchor was Mayura, but now she is gone, and he is drifting away.

---

When he paces the room, he occasionally catches sight of himself in the mirror, and he cringes. Although he no longer cares whether he looks like a prince or a pauper, seeing the reality strikes hard. It isn't really his reflection which bothers him, it is the absence of the pink hair, crimson eyes and ready smile which deals him a strong blow, which he feels almost physically. With swift, decisive movements, he charges across, feet pattering on the tiles, and with a blow of his hand, the mirror falls.

Shards of glass litter the floor, some piercing his hand, some piercing his feet, and he drops to his knees and his breathing quickens and tears run down his face again.

He misses her. He wants her. He _needs_ her.

Hacking coughs rack his thinning body, and his hands grip his chestnut hair so tightly that strands of it start to fall, and tangle around his sticky fingers.

"_Mayura…_" Her name is expelled in a painful breath, filled with longing and need and agony.

The clinking of glass against the tiles brings Yamino into the room at a run, and he stares in horror as the blood trickles over my hands and stains my clothes. I think that it is somehow fitting.

I curl up into a ball, whimpering as the pain begins to seep through my consciousness.

"_Mayura…_"

---

A/N: Creepy as hell, but I like it. Sorry for the weird present tense.


End file.
